


Grease Is The Word

by stupidsuburbanalison (TeganAnn)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, High School AU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeganAnn/pseuds/stupidsuburbanalison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Soccercop fic based loosely on the prompt that Alison and Beth come to a Halloween party wearing the same outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease Is The Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick write, I'm not sure if I will carry on with it. Let me know if you like it or hate it.

Felix I don't know about this," Alison called from behind the closed bathroom door. "I've never liked high school parties and I look like a hooker in this!"

"Alison just get out here! You look hot and we're going to be late…too late to be fashionably late." Felix called back from his slouched position against the wall outside the bathroom.

Alison finally opened the bathroom door to reveal her outfit. She was wearing high stiletto heels, with leather pants so tight it may as well have been painted on her, paired with a tight fitted black crop top and of course the signature Pink Ladies jacket and ascot. Her make up was very…well not very Alison she thought, the bold red lip, the cat eyed liner and even the purposively drawn on beauty mark all looked much more Felix's style to her.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"You understand the concept of Halloween don't you?" Felix began as he walked towards Alison. "You're supposed to be 'too much'."

He placed his hands on Alison's shoulders and turned her around to face the mirror. Alison nervously patted at her curled hair and readjusted the already perfect scarf on her head.

"I know you're the Joker but could you please stop grinning at me?" Alison batted his hands off her shoulders and grabbed her handbag.

"I'm just admiring my handiwork," he smirked. "You ready?"

Alison smoothed down her jacket, took a deep breath and downed the last remaining shot off the bathroom counter.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 

"Ha! Ha! Looking good Childs!" Arthur Bell called across the driveway as Beth arrived at the party.

Beth just popped the collar on her T-Bird jacket and deliberately walked up to him with extra bounce in her step.

"S'up Mr President?" Art gave a cocky salute. "What you waiting out here for?" Beth questioned him, looking around to see if anyone else was out here.

"Waiting for Paul, he said he's be here soon." Beth rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Well then, that's my cue to leave. See ya in there!"

Art watched Beth walked up the driveway in her costume. Clunky biker boots, leather pants, a T-Bird jacket and slicked back hair. He thought she looked pretty hot. Art mentally shook himself, well hot for Beth.

* * *

 

The music was so loud in the house that Beth didn't even bother to ring the doorbell, there was absolutely no chance anyone would hear it. As soon as she opened the door a wave of hot air hit her, it smelt like beer and sweat, _real nice_. She weaved between couples making out in the hall to get to kitchen to grab herself a drink. Beth looked around and realised that she didn't even recognise anyone here, everyone seemed slightly older or were just complete strangers. That didn't bother Beth though, a party's a party right?

She waited for a bunch of slutty crayons to get their drinks before she could get to the punch bowl and poured herself a drink. Beth drew a long sip from the cup.

" Are you _shitting_ me?"

It wasn't even alcoholic! Had no one even bothered to spike it yet? She hoped that if she came back later someone would have fixed that problem.

Beth pushed through into the living room where it seems the real party was. The entire room was filled with sweaty bodies dancing in the blue lit room. The patio doors were opened and the bodies poured out onto the deck next to what looked like was a pool but she couldn't be sure. Beth started moving to the beat whilst scanning the room for people she knew. Bingo! Sarah Manning, or should she say Officer Manning, dancing right in the centre of the room basically leading the party. By the looks of it Sarah had seen Beth before Beth had seen her.

"Oi! Childs!" Sarah waved her over.

Beth grinned and danced her way over to Sarah.

"A cop. Really? A little rich isn't it?"

"Hey! I'm nothing if not ironic, okay."

"Didn't know you were coming, you don't even go to our school." Beth shouted over the music.

"It's a party ain't it?" Sarah threw her arms above her head to flourish this point. "And look around you, no one here goes to your school."

Beth had noticed it before but she looked around again and Sarah was right. There really wasn't anyone from her school here.

"Is Felix coming?" Beth asked, she was sure he would. It didn't really seem like him to miss a party, especially one were it was acceptable to dress up.

"Probably. He was dressed up earlier but 'ard to tell what's a Halloween costume and not with him," Sarah joked.

Beth's smile dropped a little. She liked hanging out with Sarah but she knew she'd be off with her boyfriend before the night was over and Beth was kind of looking forward to partying with Felix.

"I'm messing Childs," Sarah bumped Beth's armed after noticing the look on her face. "Of course he's coming! It's bloody Halloween! He said he had a Halloween emergency with his friend Alison though so that's probably where he is. If you knew Alison you'd know why she's got a bloody emergency. The girl's got a stick shoved up her ass I swear."

Beth laughed and took another swig from her drink and pulled a face.

"Have you tried the punch from in there?" Beth gestured towards the kitchen.

"No why?" Sarah asked. "Not up to your standard Childs?"

"It's non-alcoholic!"

"You're shitting me? What kinda party is this?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders and begrudgingly took another sip from her cup.

"Woah, woah, woah," Sarah grabbed Beth's cup. "This is why I like to bring my own supplies."

Sarah smirked and pushed her way to the deck outside. She led Beth round the side of the house and into the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Beth questioned, looking at Sarah like she was stupid. "Everyone here is drinking, we don't have to hide to spike our own drinks dipshit."

"I know that." Sarah turned away from Beth and fumbled around with something. "But not everyone..." Sarah grunted a little. "Keeps their stash down their pants, now do they." She finished while turning around a presenting a bottle of vodka.

"Nice," Beth laughed. "You know what I'll stick to being sober all night, don't wanna catch anything off you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Beth and starting to shove the bottle back down the front of her pants.

"Well, alright then if you're sure."

"Wait! No I'm kidding! I can't be fucking sober here, I don't even know anyone."

Sarah dropped the hurt act and grinned.

"That's spirit!" She poured a hearty amount into Beth's cup. "Get it? Spirit?"

"You're a comical genius." Beth deadpanned.

"Oi! Just remember who's the one with the alcohol here!"

Beth sipped her drink and spluttered.

"Jesus Manning! How strong did you make this?"

"Strong enough."

"I don't think I can drink it."

"I made it strong enough to last you all night, don't be too hasty."

Beth took a bigger gulp. It really was strong, it stung her throat but she didn't want to be sober at a party like this much longer, that would be even more painful.

* * *

 

"Then Mrs S basically screamed down the house. She was all like 'Felix Dawkins get down here now or I'll rip your bloody head off!' It was hilarious." Felix slurred to Alison as they walked up the driveway arm in arm.

"Your poor foster mom, Fee."

"Poor foster mom?! More like poor Felix! I was grounded for like almost a week after that."

Alison leg wobbled a little underneath her and grabbed onto Felix with her other arm to steady herself.

"Whoopsie woo!"

"Alison, are you wasted just from pre-drinks?" Felix laughed hysterically.

"I'm a little piddled yes but it is mainly these shoes I swear!" Alison's voice got higher as she defended herself. "And we are walking up a steep driveway Felix, this isn't even easy in flats!"

Felix continued laughing but let Alison lean on him until they got to the top of the not that steep driveway.

"Are we supposed to ring the doorbell? No one's going to hear it." Alison asked Felix.

"Nah, we're going 'round the back."

Felix and Alison moved round the side of the house and walked down the narrow path between the bushes towards the back of the house. The bushes were quite thick back here and they kept scraping along Alison's bare arms.

"Ow, the trees are digging into me. We should have just gone through the door, you know like regular party goers."

"Yeah well I'm kinda trying to avoid someone, Ali." Felix half whispered.

"What?" Alison grabbed Felix's arm and stopped him. "Who are you avoiding?"

"Just these jerks who I know are here, it's not biggie. But it does call for a different entrance."

Alison narrowed her eyes and examined Felix. When the expression on his face didn't waver she sighed and pushed him to keep going forward.

The music was really pounding in there, Alison could feel it from the side of the house. She'd never really enjoyed going to high school parties but with a bit of liquid courage she found that she was actually kind of excited to be here.

"Ah look what the cat dragged in!" Someone called, snapping Alison out of her internal monologue.

"Oi, oi, Officer!" Felix hollered back with a laugh.

Felix and Sarah embraced.

"This is more than fashionably late, Fee" Sarah teased.

"Yeah blame this one for that!" Felix gestured towards Alison who was emerging out of the bushes behind him.

Alison blushed and shrugged at Sarah.

"Nice costume Sarah, it's rather fitting."

Sarah laughed and put an arm round Alison's shoulder. The girl was uptight but Sarah always had a sort of fondness for her.

"Yeah well yours is very tight fitting." Sarah laughed. "And revealing for you." She poked Alison's bare midriff. "You done good Fee."

Alison looked at Felix, hoping for a little help, Sarah always intimidated her a little bit. He was stood next to a girl Alison didn't even notice before. Alison didn't mean to but she looked the girl up and down, when she got to the girl's face she saw that she was smirking. Great, she'd obviously seen Alison checking her out...her costume out. Just the costume.

"Oh Alison, this is my friend Beth." Felix gestured between the two of them. "And Beth this is Alison."

Beth smiled and gave a slight head nod to Alison.

"You look good. Grease is a good choice for a costume, Alison."

Alison stared at the girl in front of her. For some reason she was rendered speechless. It was probably just the alcohol right? She could feel her cheeks burning from the compliment paid to her by this complete stranger, gorgeous stranger. She cleared her throat and threw her shoulders back.

"Thank you, I love musicals. You're Grease outfit looks really good on you too."

Felix and Sarah shared a knowing look.

"Yeah, looks like we came as a couple or something." Beth replied cooly.

 

 

 


End file.
